After all these years
by Shiorie89
Summary: Shiorie Hizana is the heiress of a big Pharmaceutical company but what happens when she is told that she is supposed to merge her fathers company with that of the Ootori group, by way of marriage to Kyoya. Rated M for LEMONS later on and language.
1. Chapter 1

After all these years.

Shiorie Hizana is the heiress of a big pharmasutical company. She is a second year at Ouran Acadamey and she is in class 2-A and no matter how much she studies she always comes in second best for top marks in her class only falling a few points behind Kyoya Ootori.

Her friends are always trying to get her to go to the host club after school, but she is to busy trying to get the top marks in her class to go. That is until one evening at dinner her father makes an announcement.

"Shiorie?" her father askes her.

"Yes father?" She replied.

" I would like you to start getting to know Kyoya Ootori. His father and I have begun talking about possibly merging out companies." Her father said

"I dont want to get to know him. He's arregant, self-centered, and he always gets the top marks in class." She told him.

Her father looks at her and says "Shiorie you WILL get to know Kyoya Ootori. This merger is more than likely going to happen and one day he might be your husband."

"HUSBAND?! I dont want to marry him. There has to be someone else that you want to merge the companies with? ANYONE BUT HIM PLEASE?!" Shiorie said franticly.

Her father looks at her with a slightly sad look " I'm sorry sweetheart but merging with the Ootori family is the best thing for our families and our companies."

Shiorie looked at her father and quietly says "May I please be excused?"

He replies. "Of course dear."

Shiorie gets up from the table and goes to her room and throws a tantrum until she decides that it wont help anything and does her homework before going to bed.

The next morning she gets up takes a shower and puts on her school uniform which somewhat hides all of her curves but it defines her bust pretty well. She pulls her long black hair up in a ponytail, puts in her contacts and heads down for breakfast.

"Good morning daddy" Shiorie says as she enters the dining hall. "I'm going to be staying after school today."

Her father looks up from his paper. "Good morning dear. Are you planning on getting to know Kyoya Ootori?"

Shiorie looks at him and after swallowing a piece of toast replies "Yes daddy, hes in a club at school called the Host club so i was going to go there after school."

He looks at his daughter "Okay dear have a good day at school."

After finishing her breakfast she heads to her family car and asks her driver to take her to school. Once she arrives at school she sees a familiar figure standing by the front gate. He was tall slender and bespectacled, it was Kyoya Ootori.

As she gets out of her family car and starts walking towards the school Kyoya walks over to her and starts walking next to her.

"Good morning, Miss Hizana." He says as they keep walking.

"Good morning, Ootori senpai" She says coldly while attempting to walk faster than him.

He easily keeps pace with her and continues to say "I take it that your father told you about the negotiations for the merger?"

"Yes he has." She replies as she continues to head towards her classroom.

"My father wanted me to ask if you and your family would join us for dinner this Saturday evening?" He asked kindly.

"I'm not sure, I'll have to ask my father." She says as she walks through the door of her classroom and takes her seat.

He follows her to her desk and says "What are you doing after school? May i give you a ride home after club activities?"

She looks at him and before she has a chance to answer Kyoya gets dragged away by Tamaki Souo.

Kyoya looks at him coldly and says "Tamaki I was in the middle of an important conversation."

Tamaki looks at Kyoya and says " Sorry Kyoya but I wanted to talk to you about club activities for today."

But before they get a chance to continue their conversation the bell rings signaling the start of class. And as the day goes on Shiorie tries to avoid Kyoya and succeeds because when the lunch bell rings before he has a chance to ask shiorie to have lunch with him Tamaki gets his attention and shiorie slips away to spend her lunch period in the library like she always does. The rest of the day went by pretty quickly and before she knew it the final bell rang signaling the end of the day.


	2. Chapter 2

After all these years

Chapter 2

After the final bell rang signaling the end of the day Shiorie went by her locker to pick up a few of her books that she had dropped off during lunch. After collecting her books she goes up the stairs to Music Room 3 and hesitantly opens the door and is shocked at the sight she sees.

As she enters the host club she sees all of the most handsom guys in the school surrounded by girls from various years. As she walks in she sees Kyoya and starts to walk over to him.

"Hello my princess, I see this is the first time you have graced us with your presence. My name is Tamaki Souo and I am the president of this club. Do you know who you will be requesting this afternoon?" He asks sweetly before grabbing her hand and lifting it slightly before placing a gentle kiss on the top of it.

Shiorie looks at him and gives him a slight smile before answering. "Yes I do, thank you though." And as she says this she walks away from Tamaki and walks over to Kyoya. "Hello Ootori senpai"

Kyoya looks up from his laptop to see Shiorie standing in front of him. " Miss Hizana this is a surprise. I didn't think you would actually come to the host club." He gives her a smirk and then asks. "So Miss Hizana who is it that you would like to see this afternoon?"

Upon hearing his question she looks at him and replies " I'm actually hear to see you."

He looks up at her and asks " Well then please have a seat." And motions for her to sit across from him.

Shiorie sits down and the first thing she decides to ask him was the thing that has been on her mind since her father told her that he was trying to merge his company with the Ootori company. " How likely do you think it is that this merger will be successful?"

Kyoya looks at her in shock for a brief second and readjusts his glasses before replying cooly "Well to be completely honest I think this merger has an 85% success rate, and that our parents will decide that a marriage will be the best way to merge the companies."

Shiorie looks at him and sighs. "I was hoping that you wouldn't say that senpai."

Kyoya looks at her and thinks to himself " _She has very beautiful features, her eyes are a beautiful shade of green which is unique for her hair color. I wonder why she was hoping that i wouldn't have said that?"_ "Why is that Miss Hizana?"

Shiorie looks at him and says calmly. " To be honest senpai, I don't like you. The only reason I'm trying to get to know you is because my father told me to. Even though these are my fathers wishes that doesn't mean I have to like it."

Kyoya had a genuine look of shock on his face, and before he had a chance to respond Shiorie gets up from the table and heads towards the door. Before Kyoya knew what he was doing he was following her into the hallway. "Miss Hizana please wait." He called after her as he left the club room. He was running to catch up to her and when he finally did he grabbed her wrist. "Miss Hizana please."

Shiorie turns around and looks at Kyoya. "What Ootori senpai?" And before she had a chance to say anything more she felt lockers against her back and Kyoya was looking her in the eye judging her reaction. But before she had a chance to actually react she felt something on her lips as she tried to focus she realized that Kyoya Ootori was kissing her. After he pulled away he was looking deep into her eyes and next thing she knew Kyoya's glasses were sliding across the empty hall way. Then shiorie was running from the hallway towards the parking lot.

Kyoya was just standing there. He was genuinely shocked she had smacked him, after a moment he picked up his glasses and returned to the club room. As he entered he noticed that all the guests were leaving which meant that club activities were over. And as soon as the last guest had left all of the host club members had come over. Haruhi was the first one to say something.

"Senpai what happened?" Haruhi asked kindly.

Kyoya looks up at his friends and says coolly. "I got slapped, and before everyone gets to worked up no I don't want to talk about it." As he says this he gets up and leaves the club room and heads home.

When Shiorie got home she knocks on her fathers study door.

"Come in." Is the responce she heard, and she enters her fathers study. He looks up to see his daughter " Hello dear what can I do for you?"

Shiorie looks at her father. " I will be eating in my room this evening I have a lot of homework to do. And Mr. Ootori wanted to know if we are available for dinner on Saturday night."

Her father looks at his daughter and says, "Ok dear, and I will call and confirm dinner plans for Saturday."

Shiorie gives her father a slight smile before saying. "Ok daddy well I'm going to my room now." She walked over and gave her father a quick kiss before heading to her room.

After finishing her dinner and her homework Shiorie was laying on her bed reading her favorite book Pride and Predjudice by Jane Austin, her phone started to ring. She picked her phone up off her bedside table and answered it. " Hello?"

"Miss Shiorie Hizana?" The voice on the other end asked.

"Yes, may I ask who's calling?" She replied.

" This is Kyoya Ootori. I would like a chance to appologize about this afternoon. And thought you should know that my father is drawing up a contract for your father to sign Saturday at dinner to finalize the merger agreement." He said calmly.

As she listened to him she got angry with him. "HOW DARE YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT WITHOUT MY CONCENT? DID YOU EVEN BEGIN TO THINK THAT THAT MIGHT HAVE BEEN MY FIRST KISS AND THAT I WANTED TO SAVE IT FOR SOMETHING SPECIAL? DO NOT CALL ME AGAIN!" As soon as she finished yelling this at her phone she hung it up and turned it off to avoid any further phone calls. After turning off her phone she decided to go to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Always second best

 **Authors note: Sorry it took so long to get these new chapters up I was having issues with my laptop and I'm working on more chapters. Enjoy read and review and I do not own Ouron high school host club and it is loosely based on the anime**

Chapter 3

Kyoya's P.O.V.

Kyoya hears the door to music room 3 open but doesnt look up from his laptop. He hears Tamaki introducing himself to a new customer.

"Hello my princess, I see this is the first time you have graced us with your presence. My name is Tamaki Souo and I am the president of this club. Do you know who you will be requesting this afternoon?" He asks sweetly before grabbing her hand and lifting it slightly before placing a gentle kiss on the top of it.

The voice that replied was one that he was familiar with, he was sure that it was Shiorie Hizana and his thoughts were confirmed when he heard foot steps stop infront of his usual table.

"Hello Ootori senpai." She said

Kyoya looks up from his laptop to see Shiorie standing in front of him. " Miss Hizana this is a surprise. I didn't think you would actually come to the host club." He gives her a smirk and then asks. "So Miss Hizana who is it that you would like to see this afternoon?"

"I'm here to see you." Shiorie says

He looks at her and says "Well then please have a seat." and he motions for her to sit across from him. She sits down across from him.

"How likely do you think it is that this merger will be successful?" Shiorie asks him.

Kyoya looks at her in shock for a brief second and readjusts his glasses before replying cooly "Well to be completely honest I think this merger has an 85% success rate, and that our parents will decide that a marriage will be the best way to merge the companies."

Kyoya sees her looks at him and sigh " I was hoping that you wouldn't say that" she says with a twinge of sadness.

Kyoya looks at her and thinks to himself " _She has very beautiful features, her eyes are a beautiful shade of green which is unique for her hair color. I wonder why she was hoping that i wouldn't have said that?"_ "Why is that Miss Hizana?"

Kyoya notices her demeanor change before she replies. " To be honest senpai, I don't like you. The only reason I'm trying to get to know you is because my father told me to. Even though these are my fathers wishes that doesn't mean I have to like it."

Kyoya was so taken aback by her responce that he almost didn't notice her get up and start to leave. Before he realizes what he is doing he is on his feet and going after her ignoring all the confused calls from his fellow hosts. He goes into the empty hallway calling after her. "Miss Hizana please wait."

When Shiorie doesn't slow down he starts running after her. "Miss Hizana please wait!" When he finally catches up to her he grabs her wrist which causes her to turn around "What Ootori sempai?" Was all she had a chance to say and with a few more steps he backed her against the lockers. _Why would she say that to me?_ He thinks and before he could ask her he was captivated by her eyes again and without thinking he leans in and lightly kisses her.

Kyoya realized what he had done when he felt her slap him in the face knocking his glasses off and sending them a little ways down the empty hall way. Realizing what he had done he steps back and lets her leave.

 _Why did i do that? I never act without thinking._ He waited a few moments completely realizing that Shiorie had slapped him. As he watches her leave he picks up his glasses and makes his way back to the club room.

As he entered he noticed that all the guests were leaving which meant that club activities were over. And as soon as the last guest had left all of the host club members had come over to him. Haruhi was the first one to say something.

"Senpai what happened?" Haruhi asked kindly.

Kyoya looks up at his friends and says coolly. "I got slapped, and before everyone gets to worked up no I don't want to talk about it." As he says this he gets up and leaves the club room and heads home.

As Kyoya gets in his car and instructs the driver to take him home he replays everything that had happened that afternoon with Shiorie and realized how much of an idiot he had been. He wanted to make it right with her but how was he going to do that?

As the car pulled into his family home he got out and went inside. "Welcome home master Ootori." Was the responce he got from the servents and went to his room. After completing all of his homework he heard a knock on his door.

"What is it?" He asks

"Dinner is ready sir." Came the reply of one of the servents.

"I'll be right down." Was all he said before getting up and going to eat.

During dinner everyone was unsusally quiet, that was until Kyoya's father decided to say something.

"Kyoya, things are going very well with this merger. Mr. Hizana has asked me if I could have the contract drawn up and ready to be signed by Saturday evening. Once the contract is signed it will be up to you to decide when to ask Miss Hizana to marry you."

Kyoya looks up at his father and replies "Yes father. May I please be excused?"

When he sees his father nod Kyoya gets up from the table and goes into his room. After a long mental debate he decided that he was going to call Shiorie and appologise for how he had acted. He looked through his files and found her cell phone number and as he dialed it he wondered if this would be the best thing to do. He hit send and brought his phone up to his ear as it rang.

" Hello?" As soon as he heard her voice he knew it was her but he wanted to be sure.

"Miss Shiorie Hizana?" He asked.

"Yes, may I ask who's calling?" She replied.

" This is Kyoya Ootori. I would like a chance to appologize about this afternoon. And thought you should know that my father is drawing up a contract for your father to sign Saturday at dinner to finalize the merger agreement." He said calmly.

As she listened to him she got angry with him. "HOW DARE YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT WITHOUT MY CONCENT? DID YOU EVEN BEGIN TO THINK THAT THAT MIGHT HAVE BEEN MY FIRST KISS AND THAT I WANTED TO SAVE IT FOR SOMETHING SPECIAL? DO NOT CALL ME AGAIN!"

She hung up on him and he sat there staring at his phone which he had to move away from his ear when she started yelling at him. He had really messed things up with her and he was hoping he could find a way to fix it. As he lay in his bed he started thinking. _Had I really stolen her first kiss? Would she ever forgive me? I have to do something to make it up to her but what can I do?_ And as these thoughts raced through his head over and over again he finally fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Always second best

Chapter 4

As Shiorie arrived at school the next day Kyoya wasnt waiting for her at the front gate. Upon getting out of her limo she walked to her classroom and as she got to her desk she found a single blue rose sitting on her desk with a note that said " _I'm sorry and until you can forgive me you will recieve a rose a day each a different color. Sincerely Kyoya Ootori."_ Upon reading the note she picked her bag up and walked out of class and headed for the kendo training room.

As she left the room blue rose and bag in hand Kyoya watched her leave but continued his conversation with Tamaki.

As Shiorie walked the familiar path to the Kendo training room she wasnt watching where she was going and bumped into someone. As she looked up from the ground she saw a blonde haired boy smiling at her as he extended his hand.

"I'm sorry Shi-chan. I didn't notice you there. Where are you heading?" He asked helping her up off the ground.

"Oh hunny-senpai, I was heading to the kendo training room. To be completely honest I need to let off some aggression before I take it out on some of my classmates." she said accepting his had and getting up. After picking up her bag she continued to the kendo training room completely forgetting about the rose that was no longer in her hand.

As Hunny watched her leave for the kendo room he noticed a blue rose on the ground and as he picked it up and read the note and then he started running after Shiorie. As he walked inside the kendo training room he saw Shiorie in a kendo uniform practicing her drills.

Hunny smiled at her. "You know Shi-chan I havent seen you this driven since the time where you almost beat Takashi. Would you like a sparring partner?" He asked sweetly.

Shiorie stopped for a moment and looked at him and in doing so she saw the rose in his hand. "I take it you read the note?" She asked somewhat coldly before returning to her drills.

Hunny nodded. "Yes that is also why i asked if you wanted a sparring partner, as we spar you can tell me why Kyo-chan is giving you roses and why you are mad at him. And once you talk about it I am willing to bet that you will feel better."

Shiorie stopped and turned and looked at him. "You really want to know whats wrong with me? Kyoya is whats wrong with me. I've known him since we were five years old our parents wanted us to get to know each other and hopefully merge our companies of our own accord by falling in love and getting married. Things were going good up until our first year in middle school. My mother got sick and died and Kyoya who had always been there for me through everything else wasn't there when i needed him to be. Shortly after that I entered a relationship with someone who was in the year ahead of me. Things went well for a while but then I over heard him saying to his friends that the only reason he was dating me was bc he thought I was an easy "piece of ass". When I went to break up with him I told him that I heard him talking to his friends. Then..." She trailed off as she realized she was crying she had never talked to anyone about this.

Hunny saw her start crying and wrapped his arms around her. "Its ok Shi-chan let it all out."

Shiorie looked at him. "He... raped ... me" she said quietly "The only person I wanted to talk to was Kyoya. After that i focused on my schooling and started training with Takashi senpai. its been four years and this is the first time in four years that Kyoya decided to pretend to care about what I was going through. I needed him and he wasn't there for me. How can I even begin to trust him?" As she finished talking she got up and started walking away from Hunny and started doing her drills again.

Hunny looked at her with a look of shock and amazement "Shi-chan is there anything that I can do?" he asked concerned.

"DO NOT TELL KYOYA." She said with more force than she meant to use.

"Ok Shi-chan but I suggest that you tell him. Because from what you told me you love him. He may have hurt you in the past but if you dont tell him he can't understand what you went through and how to help you through it." He said quietly as he left the kendo room and he walked to the main school.

Shiorie stopped and thought about what Hunny had just said. She couldn't be in love with Kyoya, but Hunny was right she needed to tell him about everything. After finishing her drills she took a quick shower to clean the sweat off of her, put her uniform back on and walked back up to the main school. As she got to the main school building she heard the bell ring signaling that it was time for lunch. As she walked around the school she saw Kyoya and walked over to him.

"I'm still mad about what happend yesterday. It wasn't my first kiss just my first kiss with you and I want you to know that I forgive you about yesterday but there is so much I need to say and now isn't the right time for it." She said calmly.

Kyoya looked at her and as he did he could tell that she had been crying. He was glad that she forgave him. He wondered what else she could have to say to him. He thought for a moment and said " Have dinner with me this evening we can talk then."

Shiorie looked at him that was not the responce she expected. "alright pick me up at 7?" She asked.

"Sounds perfect." Kyoya replied as he watched her walk away and into the cafeteria.


	5. Chapter 5

Always second best Chapter 5

After Shiorie got home from school she decided to take a shower and decided to style her hair. Upon exiting the shower Shiorie heard a knock on her door, she wrapped herself in a towel and wrapped her hair in one as well before opening the door.

" Hello Shiorie dear." Her father said sweetly.

"Hey dad whats up?" She asked as she headed to her closet trying to decide what to wear to dinner tonight.

" Are you going out tonight? I was hoping that you might want to attend a meeting with me." He said calmly.

"I was supposed to have dinner with Kyoya. What time is the meeting?" She asks her father.

"The meeting is at 8. I was rather hoping that you would join me." he says.

"I can always reschedule dinner with Kyoya. But I needed to talk to him about a few things. So when Kyoya arrives at 7 please tell the maids to show him into the library. I will also be attending the meeting with you this evening." Shiorie says calmly to her father.

After her father leaves and shuts her door she goes over to her dresser and pulls out a matching black bra and panties set and puts it on. Shiorie walks back over to her closet and picks out a nice skirt suit and puts it on as well. As Shiorie decided to pull her hair up in a nice bun so its up and out of her face. Shiorie puts on light make up a light blue eyeshadow and black eyeliner makes her green eyes stand out and matches her blue skirt suit. She puts on a lipgloss that compliments the natural color of her lips. As she finished her make up she heard a knock on her bedroom door.

"Yes what is it?" Shiorie called from her bathroom.

"Mistress is in the library as you instructed" One of her maids said.

"Please bring in a pot of my favorite green tea. I will be there momentarily." Shiorie said calmly picking out a pair of black high heels that gave her an extra 4 inches in hight and put them on.

"Yes Mistress right away." her maid said as she went to the kitchen to follow her orders.

Shiorie looked herself over in her full length mirror then headed downstairs to the library.

"Hello Kyoya" she said as she walked into the library.

Kyoya lookes her up and down before saying. "You need to reschedule dinner don't you?"

"Yes I'm sorry but I would still like to talk to you. But we dont have very long so for now please just be quiet and listen to what i have to say ok?" She says quietly.

Kyoya nods as the maid brings in a tray of tea and pours 2 cups full before exiting the room.

"I've known you since we were five years old our parents wanted us to get to know each other and hopefully merge our companies of our own accord by falling in love and getting married. Things were going good up until our first year in middle school. My mother got sick and died and you who had always been there for me through everything else wasn't there when i needed you to be. Shortly after that I entered a relationship with someone who was in the year ahead of me. Things went well for a while but then I over heard him saying to his friends that the only reason he was dating me was bc he thought I was an easy "piece of ass". When I went to break up with him I told him that I heard him talking to his friends. Then... he... raped... me. Through everything I went through the only person I wanted to be around was you. But you haven't looked at me in four years. I don't want you to marry me because of a contract I want you to marry me because YOU want to." Shiorie remained calm as she said everything. Once she finished she picked up her tea and sipped it. She looked at Kyoya trying to judge his reaction.

Kyoya sat there trying to comprehend everything that Shiorie just told him. "Shiorie I'm so sorry that I wasn't there for you when you needed me. From now on I will try my best to be there for you when you need me." As he said this he got up from the couch he was sitting on and moved to sit next to Shiorie then leaned in and whispered in her ear. "I'm not entering into this engagement because of the contract between our fathers."

Before Shiorie had a chance to respond to what Kyoya had said there was a knock on the library door.

"Excuse me Mistress but your father is about to leave for the meeting. He asked that I let you know." The maid said.

"Very well tell my father that I will meet him outside. I will walk to his car." Shiorie said as she got up off the couch. "I'm sorry Kyoya but we will have to continue this conversation later."

Before Shiorie could move closer to the door of the library Kyoya grabbed her wrist. Shiorie turned around to see Kyoya looking at her with a longing in his eyes.

"Shiorie..." He placed his hand on the side of her face.

"Kyoya I have to go. My father wouldn't have asked me to go with him if it wasn't important." She said as she leaned into his hand. Shiorie started walking towards the front door of her house with Kyoya right behind her. As they get outside Kyoya's car pulls up and Shiorie walks up to Kyoya. "I will call you as soon as I get home." She says and lightly kisses Kyoya on the cheek and backs away.

Kyoya looks at her and smiles. "Alright then just make sure you call me later if you dont then I'm going to assume something bad happened." He says as he gets in his car and shuts the door.

Shiorie watches his car drive away and she waits for her father to come outside. As Her family car pulls up the driver gets out and opens the door so Shiorie and her father can get in the car.

"I guess we should get going." Her father says coming up behind her and walking past her he gets in the car.

"Damn it dad don't do that to me!" Shiorie yells at her father as she also geting in to the car.

The driver shuts the door behind her and then gets back in the car. As they drive into town Shiorie and her father sit in silence. After a while they arrive at the office of her fathers lawyer the car stops and the driver opens the door and offers his hand to Shiorie.

Shiorie takes his hand and gets out. "Thank you Hakaru." As she looks at the building in front of her. "Father isnt this the building of your lawyer?" Shiorie asked somewhat concerned.

"Yes it is darling but I'll explain everything when we get up sairs." He said as he walked towards the door.

After a few minutes in the elevator they arrived at the office of Mr. Saguro the family lawyer. Shiorie's father knocked on the door of the office, a minute later they heard a voice telling them to come in.

" thank you for seeing us on such short notice but this is very important." Shiorie's father said.

"I've prepared the paperwork like you have asked me to ." said calmly.

"Dad what the hell is going on? What paperwork did you have him prepare?" Shiorie said worried.

"Shiorie I have been diagnosed with terminal cancer. has given me about 6 months to live. The paperwork that has prepared is to make you CEO of Hizana Pharmaceuticals and to transfer all of our assets into your name."

Shiorie didn't know what to say to her father. She signed all the papers that were put infront of her to sign within an hour Shiorie and her father were leaving the lawyers and heading home. When they got home Shiorie went straight to her room and went to bed. As she lay in her bed she picked up her phone and called Kyoya.

"Hello this is Kyoya Ootori." he said calmly as he answered the phone.

Shiorie couldn't say anything she just started crying.

"Shiorie is that you? Is everything ok?" Kyoya asked concerned.

After a minute Shiorie was finally able to speak. "Yes Kyoya it's me. I just got home from the meeting with my dad. I just wanted to call you and let you know that I was home I'll talk to you tomorrow." Shiorie said still crying but before Kyoya could say anything else she hung up the phone.

After a few hours of crying Shiorie finally fell asleep.

 **Authors note: Sorry everyone I'm having difficulty loading the next chapter. Hopefully I can get it uploaded soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

After all this time

Chapter 6

Kyoya sat there looking at his phone because Shiorie had just hung up on him while she was crying. He was genuinely worried about her. Things only got worse when he noticed Shiorie wasnt at school the next day. It was Friday the day before the dinner with Shiorie and her father. Kyoya decided to go through the day as if nothing had changed but he was going to Shiorie's house after school.

As Kyoya was coming back from lunch he saw Shiorie in the classroom. She was wearing her glasses instead of contacts, her hair was parted so that it covered part of her face. Kyoya walked over and sat in the empty desk infront of her. "Shiorie?" He asked.

Shiorie looked up and quickly looked back down. "Hello Kyoya." She said completely devoid of emotion.

"What happened last night? You hung up on me before I had a chance to ask." He said with concern in his voice.

Shiorie looked up at him and before she could say anything the bell rang. "I'll tell you tomorrow night." She whispered as Kyoya went to his seat.

The rest of the day went on as it usually did, the only exception was Shiorie kept to herself and didn't answer any of the questions like she normally did. As soon as the bell rang Shiorie ran from the classroom, while she was in the hallway Shiorie wasn't paying attention and bumped into someone and fell to the floor. When Shiorie looked up she saw Mori-senpai extending a hand to help her up. Shiorie took his hand and got up after collecting her bag she turned and looked at him."I'm sorry Mori-senpai. I wasnt watching where I was going." Shiorie said giving him a slight bow. Before she went to walk away she turned and said " Mori-senpai, I would like to resume training with you again. If you will allow me to that is."

" Monday morning here at the school a couple hours before school starts." He said quietly as he walked towards Music room 3.

"Thank you Mori-senpai." Shiorie said. After talking with Mori, Shiorie continued towards the cars and when her car came around she was going to get in when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Shiorie turned around to see Kyoya. "Don't you have Host Club duties today?" She said.

"I do but they can handle things without me for one day." He said quietly. "How about I drive you home and maybe we can talk about what happened last night?"

After a moment Shiorie looked at him and nodded as she got in the car followed by Kyoya. Shiorie instructed her driver to go to Kyoyas house first and then to take her home. On the way to Kyoya's house Shiorie explained how her father was dying and how all of her families assets have been placed in her name.

"Well at least I know why you hung up on me last night." Kyoya said adjusting his glasses as the car pulled around to the front of his house. "I'll see you tomorrow night for dinner." He said just before kissing her lightly on the cheek then he whispers. " I promise I won't leave your side this time." And with that he got out of the car and went inside.

After Shiorie got home she went into her room changed into her kendo uniform and went into the garden to practice her stances and she kept practicing until sundown then she went inside took a shower and then ate a small dinner and went to her room for the rest of the night. She worked on her homework and then went to bed she had a few errands to run tomorrow before the dinner with Kyoya and his father.

Shiorie's P.O.V

When she woke up the next day Shiorie got up got dressed and went down stairs to have breakfast. She had a spinach and feta omlette and some toast with a glass of apple juice. When she finished her breakfast she washed the dishes she had used and then went to the Hitachiin's. They had disigned her a dress and they were going to handle her hair and accessories as well. When Shiorie arrived at the Hitachiin's, Hikaru met her at the door and hugged her and led her inside the room they had set up as the salon where they started with her hair. Hikaru and Kaoru styled her hair in a half up do with loose curls. Next they worked on her make up using blues and green for her eyeshadow, some black eye liner and some pink lipgloss that matched the natural shade of her lips. They had her go into the dressing room and inside Shiorie saw a strapless teal colored floor length dress and a pair of simple black high heels. Shiorie put the dress on and it was a perfect fit. It showed off her every curve. Shiorie sat down to put on the high heels on and when she stood up she felt a little light headed. Shiorie exited the dressing room. "Wow Kyoya is not going to be able to speak for a while" Kaoru said. Hikaru nodded in agreement. They put a simple necklace with a Turquoise jem and matching earrings. By the time the twins finished with Shiorie it was 5:30 she hugged the twins and thanked them for everything. As Shiorie got in her car she instrucked her driver to take her to the Ootori's. Shiorie arrived exactly at 6:00 and Kyoya was waiting just inside the house for her. When Shiorie went through the door she saw that Kyoya wore a suit that had the same coloration of her dress. As she started walking towards Kyoya she noticed that Kyoya was just standing there with his eyes glued on her and his mouth slightly open. Shiorie smirked in realization that Hikaru and Kaoru were right Kyoya wasn't going to be able to speak for a few minutes. As Shiorie reached Kyoya, she placed a hand on his chest. "Hello Kyoya" she said.

Kyoya's P.O.V

Kyoya looked down and he had a smile on his face "Hello Shiorie, you look ravashing this evening. I have to compliment Hikaru and Kaoru monday at school. The sight of you in that dress left me unable to speak while you walked across the hall.". Kyoya took a step back to take a good look at Shiorie. _The twins put her hair in a half up do with loose curls, shades of blues and greens that really made her eyes pop with a little bit of black eye liner. The earrings had small Turquoise jems that dangled off her ear lobes with a matching gold chain and an oval Turquoise jem hanging just above her cleavage. Her dress was the exact same color as the suit the Hitachiin's made for him, her dress was strapless that showed a lot of cleavage. It also went to the middle of her heels that she was wearing._ "Shall we head to my room while we wait for dinner?" Kyoya asked her.

Normal P.O.V.

Shiorie smiled, "Sure Kyoya." They head to Kyoya's room, Shiorie looked around Kyoyas house not much had changed in the last few years since she had been here last. When they reached Kyoya's room Shiorie looked around at the neatness of his room. Nothing was out of place, she noticed his laptop was closed and sitting on the desk by his bed. His bed was neatly made and all of his books were neatly put on a shelf. Shiorie turned around to see Kyoya walking over to his desk for something. "You know this is the first time I've been in your room in four years. It looks exactly how I remember it." She said laughing a bit. Kyoya smiled at her as he grabbed some papers and walked back over to Shiorie. "I told my father that you were the new C.E.O of Hizana Pharmaceuticals and even though things wont be official until after the weekend my father thought I should go over this with you." He said as he put the marriage contract on the small coffee table. Kyoya sat down and motioned for Shiorie to sit next to him. Shiorie sat down next to him and picked up the contract and started reading through it. After about ten minutes or so Shiorie looked at Kyoya and said " There's two things I would like to add to this contract." Kyoya looked at her with a puzzled look "What's that Shiorie?" Shiorie sat there quiet for a minute before saying " When my father does pass away I would like it if your father could run the company until the merger is finalized by our marriage. And after we get married you and I will run the pharmaceuticals company. And because I am now the C.E.O I would like to wait for the revised contract before signing." Kyoya looked at her, she was starting to get accustomed to the role that she was going to be filling in a few years. " Well I will talk to my father I am fairly certain that he will agree to those terms." Kyoya said.

There was a knock on the door and a maid had come to infrom them that dinner would be starting soon. Shiorie and Kyoya headed down for dinner and it was a pleasant evening. They all ate dinner and talked about things other than the marriage contract. After dinner Shiorie and her father left the Ootori's.


	7. Chapter 7

After all this time chaper 7

When Shiorie and her father made it home after the dinner with the Ootori's Shiorie kissed her father goodnight and went upstairs to take a shower and go to bed. After Shiorie got out of the shower she got dressed in her pajamas she braided her hair and went to bed.

The next morning Shiorie woke up before dawn and went in her back yard to practice her Kendo stances and a bit of martial arts that she had learned from Mori-san. By the time she went back inside it was already past noon so she went and took a shower before going to get something to eat. When Shiorie walked into her room in a towel she saw Kyoya sitting on her bed holding a manilla envolope.

"KYOYA WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?" Shiorie yelled grasping her towel even tighter.

Kyoya looked her up and down and blushed slightly before saying "I've been trying to call you all morning my father revised the contract to add the requests you wanted. Your father told me that you were in your room and told me I could wait for you in here."

"I DON'T CARE WHAT HE TOLD YOU GET OUT OF MY ROOM RIGHT NOW. I WILL MEET YOU IN THE LIBRARY WHEN I AM DRESSED!" Shiorie yelled at him while also grabbing his arm and throwing him out of her room to get dressed. Shiorie got dressed into a pair of sweat pants and a slightly baggy t-shirt and went to join Kyoya in the library.

When Shiorie got into the library she say Kyoya sitting on one of the couches. She walked over to the couch he was sitting on and sat down next to him. "I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier. It's just that I wasn't expecting to see you sitting on my bed when I got out of the shower." Shiorie said quietly.

Kyoya looked at her and gave her a rare smile. "It's fine I probably should have let you know I was there before hand but I had just sat down when you came out." He said

Shiorie looked at the manilla envolope and said "You said your father already had the marriage contract revised? That was fast I honestly thought that it wouldnt be ready until next week."

Kyoya nodded and pulled the contract out of the manilla envolope and handed it to her to read. She took it and read it through when she finished reading it she set it down on the table with the last page on top.

"Do you have a pen Kyoya?" Shiorie asked him. He nodded and handed her a pen which she grabbed and signed the contract. When Shiorie handed him the contract he took it and put it in the manilla envolope. "Your father should be happy now." Shiorie said kind of smugly.

Kyoya nodded and asked "What were you doing this morning that you couldn't answer your phone?"

Shiorie looked at him and replied " I was practicing my Kendo and martial arts stances that i learned from Mori-san."

Kyoya was shocked and sat there quietly for a few minutes. "I never knew you studied with Mori? When did you start training with him?" He asked curiously.

"I started my training with him after my mother died and i was raped. I stopped training last year, but with everything going on right now I plan on starting my training again. If you want to know how good I am you should ask Hunny-senpai." Shiorie said.

After talking for a few more minutes Shiorie walked Kyoya to his car. When she went back inside she made something to eat washed her dishes and went back in to her room. She checked her phone to see several missed calls from Kyoya and a couple of text messages from Hikaru and Kaoru, and one from Hunny-senpai.

The texts from Hikaru and Kaoru were identical they read. _"So what happened last night at dinner? I want all the details."_

The text from Hunny was different it read. _"Hi shio-san I heard from Takashi that you were going to start training again. I think you might benefit from training in martial arts more. I know how strong you are and you have a natural talent for it. Let me know what you think. Talk to you tomorrow morning."_

Shiorie sat on her bed and sent a text message to Hunny senpai telling him thanks and that she would talk to Mori tomorrow. After a while she diecided to call Hikaru and Kaoru and give them a recap of last night. Shiorie also knew that the twins were very proud of the reaction she got from Kyoya last night. Shiorie talked to the twins for almost an hour before she got off the phone.

After dinner Shiorie went to bed early. Shiorie got up 3 hours before she normally did, ate breakfast and did her dishes and left to go to school for Kendo practice. When Shiorie got to the school her car pulled in behind Hunny and Mori senpais and when Shiorie got out of her car Hunny senpai saw her first.

"Shio-san you got here early? You hear for practice?" He asked while running up to her.

Shiorie waved "Hi Hunny senpai yes I am here for practice. Hi Mori-san"

Mori looked at her and nodded as they all walked to the Kendo training room.

After Shiorie changed into her Kendo uniform she walked out and saw Kyoya sitting on the benches. Shiorie walked over to him.

"Kyoya what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Hunny invited me to watch your practice because I expressed an interest with your Kendo training." Kyoya informed her.

Shiorie sighed before saying " Fine you can stay just stay quiet and no pictures and no being on your laptop."

So as Shiorie started training with Mori they started out with the basic stances and after a while they started sparring. Shiorie didn't land a single blow on Mori and Mori kept landing blows on her.

"Come on Shiorie I trained you better than this I know you I know what you can do and I get that you're a bit rusty" Mori was saying.

Shiorie took her opportuntiy and landed a hard blow on Mori's shoulder. She laughed and dodged all of his blows from that point on and landed several for herself. After a few hours or this they were interrupted by Hunny.

"Wow Shio-san that was really good for your first day back at training. It was almost like you never left." Hunny said excitedly.

Shiorie was out of breath and smiled at him and looked over to the bench where Kyoya was sitting before only to see that he wasn't there.

Shiorie turned back to Mori and Hunny senpai and smiled weakly. "I'm going to take a quick shower before school." She said as she turned and walked to the dressing room.


	8. Chapter 8

After all these years

Chapter 8

 **Authors note: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I had some serious writers block. But I think I have moved past it for this chapter. And like I said this is loosely based on the anime.**

When Shiorie got out of the shower she got dressed in her uniform and walked out if the Kendo training room to see Kyoya waiting for her outside. As she walked out he closed his cell phone.

Shiorie noticed "Kyoya what is it?"

Kyoya saw her and nodded. "My father was just calling me to let me know that he sent our families lawyers a copy of the marriage contract."

Shiorie nodded. "Ok well we better head to homeroom, the first bell is about to ring."

They made it to homeroom before the bell rang. And the rest of the morning was the same as any other day. About half way through their last class before lunch Shiorie got a text from her dad. So when the bell rang for lunch Shiorie walked over to Kyoya.

"Hey Kyo-kun my dad texted me saying that he was going to be at the hospital all weekend. Your dad is trying an experimental treatment to see if it will help. And I was wondering if you would like to come over for dinner Saturday night?" Shiorie asked.

Kyoya looked at her in surprise at the nickname she had given him when they were kids. He smiled at her and said. "Sure, Shio I would love to."

Shiorie smiled at him and said. "It's a date. Well I'm gonna go eat lunch in the library."

Kyoya nodded and said. "It's a date. Maybe Hikaru and Kaoru can design a dress for you."

Shiorie smiled and said. "I would like that. I'll ask them if I see them on the way to the library. See you after lunch." She waved and walked out of the room.

Shiroies P.O.V

As she was walking towards the library she saw Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi, just the people I was looking for." Shiorie called out waving them down.

"Why are you looking for us?" Haruhi asked.

"Well she was probably wanting to talk to me and Kaoru." Hikaru said.

"But what about I wonder?" Kaoru pondered.

"Well you guys are right. As to what its about I have a DATE with Kyoya Saturday and was wondering if you two would Please Design me a dress?" Shiorie pleaded.

Hikaru looked at Kaoru. And Kaoru looked at Hikaru. They had the same look in their eyes. and they said together. "Sure Shiorie we'll design you a dress. You can pick it up Saturday after school."

Shiorie smiled and hugged them. "Thank you so much guys. It would actually be easier if you guys could bring it with you to school. Because after school I have a lot of cooking to do ON top of getting ready. Would that be possible?" She asked.

Hikaru smiled. "Yeah sure. We can keep it in the club room until after school. If you want after club activities we can just drop it off at your house." He said.

"This way you can go home and get started on your cooking." Kaoru said.

" That would be such a big help THANK YOU!" She said hugging them again.

Shiorie gave Haruhi a hug too. "I'll see you guys in the club room later I'll be sitting with Kyoya." She said and ran off towards the library.

The rest of the day was the same as usual. After the final bell rang Shiorie went to her locker to drop off the books she didn't need for her homework and grabbed a couple that she had checked out during lunch. One of which was titled Kama Sutra. Shiorie had no idea what it was about and thought it would be an interesting read. As she put the last book in her bag her locker suddenly closed. Shiorie turned around and a look of disgust came on her face.

"Well well well look who it is little Shiorie. I haven't seen you in about 4 years." The person said.

"What the hell do YOU want Yasuke?" She asked kinda annoyed.

"I wanted to see if you wanted to go out with me again. Like we used to" He said.

"No I have moved on to better things than you Yasuke. Now if you will excuse me I have an appointment that I really need to keep." She said turning to walk away.

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him. "That wasn't a request." He said pinning her against the locker.

Shiorie kicked him in the balls and he dropped her hands, she went to run and he grabbed her wrist again. This time he slapped her bloodied her lip. Shiorie looked at him rage in her eyes.

"You shouldn't have done that." Shiorie said quietly. She quickly used some of the martial arts that she had learned from Mori and Hunny and knocked him out on the hallway floor. When she finally knocked him out she picked up her bag and headed towards the club room.

Shiorie was about to open the door but she decided that Kyoya shouldn't see her like this. She decided to send him a text. It read _Kyoya I know I was supposed to come to the club room and sit with you today but some things have come up and I wont be able to make it today. I'm sorry Kyo._

Normal P.O.V

Shiorie started to walk back down the hallway when all the girls who were in the club room started to come out. Shiorie ducked behind some lockers. While Shiorie was waiting for all the girls to pass by her phone went off signaling a text from Kyoya. It said _Come to the club room please. Club activities are over for the day._

Shiorie sighed and walked into the club room.

"Shio-san!" Hunny called out as he jumped in her arms.

"Hello Hunny senpai." She said smiling.

Mori walked over to her lifting her chin so he could look at her face. "What happened?" he asked.

"Nothing I couldn't handle." Was all she said.

Kyoya walked over to her and turned her towards him concern and rage in his eyes. "What happened?" He demanded.

Shiorie sighed. "My ex, the one I told you about. He cornered me at my locker and demanded that I go out with him and when I refused he hit me and I left him knocked out on the floor of the hallway." She explained.

Kyoya looked at her. "From now on either Mori, Hunny or myself will escort you to the club room or to your car after school. And if he even thinks of coming near you again I will personally deal with him." He pulled her close to him. "NO ONE lays a finger on you without dealing with the consequences." He adjusted his glasses. "You never did tell me what his name was." He said.

"Nor am I going to. I don't need a protection detail." Shiorie smiled at him and placed a hand on his cheek. "Thank you for your concern Kyoya but honestly I don't think he will bother me again. And if he does I'll send all three of you an sos text if he even comes near me. Does that sound like a reasonable compromise. Because if I have on of you escorting me all the time it will bring unwanted attention to the club and myself." She said calmly.

Kyoya looked at her and adjusted his glasses. "You do bring up a valid point." He said. "I'll drive you home today."

"Thats fine but I need to make a quick trip to my locker. I think I forgot something." She said as she looked through her bag, then took off for her locker.

As she approached her locker she slowed down. Yasuke was still there holding the book she checked out from the library. Shiorie took out her phone and sent the _sos_ text to Mori Hunny and Kyoya. She put her phone away and walked up and snached the book from him.

Yasuke looked at her and smiled. " I didn't know you were such a freak in the bedroom Shiorie. Reading a book like that its no wonder you turned into such a slut." He said slyly.

Shiorie slapped him. "You have NO right to judge me you ASSHOLE." She put the book in her bag.

Yasuke put his hand on her shoulder and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Why dont you show me how much of a freak you really are."

Shiorie backed away and then felt a different pair of arms wrap around her possessively. Then she saw Mori and Hunny come into veiw.

"Yasuke Hinomotto." Mori said.

"You're Shio-sans ex-boyfriend?" Hunny said.

"Yeah what of it?" Yasuke said.

"You will stay away from Shiorie from now on. Or you will have to deal with me and my families personal police force." Kyoya said still holding Shiorie.

Yasuke laughed. "Is that supposed to scare me?" He said. "I always knew she was a slut. How many times has she fucked you three?" He asked.

Hunny's face turned from his usual child like face to a very serious one. And before Yasuke knew what was going on he was on the floor. "If you don't leave Shio-chan alone then you will have to deal with us too, and with your family doing business with our families. I'm pretty sure that your father would be pretty upset with you if he found out that you are the reason that the Haninozuka and Morinozuka families stop doing business with your family. And if I ever hear you call her a slut again then I will personally make your life a living hell." Hunny said.

Yasuke got up. "Fine. I'll leave her alone. But you wont always be around to protect her." He said as he walked off.

Shiorie turned around and burried her head in Kyoya's shoulder. Kyoya petted her hair, and whispered in her ear. "Lets get you home we will talk to the headmaster tomorrow morning."

Shiorie nodded and let Kyoya drive her home.

When they finally pulled into her drive way Shiorie kissed Kyoya on the cheek and got out of the car. "Thank you for everything Kyoya. I'll see you in the morning at school."

Kyoya got out of the car too, "You know Shiorie, when you just took off like that was really worried about you even though Hunny, Mori, and I were already on our way to your locker when we all got your text. I was scared for your safety I still am." He moved closer to her and put his hand on her cheek. "Shiorie I don't want you doing anything reckless like that anymore." He said quietly.

"Kyo-kun I'm sorry for worrying you." Was all Shiorie had a chance to say before she felt Kyoya's lips on hers in a gentle kiss. Shiorie wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. When they finally pulled apart, Shiorie looked up at him. "Kyoya I should probably get inside. My dad is probably going to freak when he sees my lip anyway." She said calmly.

"I'll explain what happened to him. I'll just leave out any details you want, I think it's a pretty safe guess that you didn't tell him that your ex raped you?" He asked.

"You would be correct." Shiorie said quietly."You and hunny are the only ones who actually know."

Kyoya walked her inside where her father was about to go upstairs when he saw her lip. And before he had a chance to ask Kyoya was explaining the events that took place this afternoon, and that they would be going to see the headmaster in the morning.

Shiories father smiled at Kyoya. "Thank you for protecting her today Kyoya. I will also be calling the Haninozukas and the Morinozukas to express my gratitude to them as well. Shiorie why don't you go get a shower and I'll have some dinner sent up to your room for you tonight." He said calmly. Shiorie nodded to her father.

"Good night Kyoya." Shiorie said kissing him on the cheek. "I'll see you in the morning." After saying that she went up the stairs to her room where she stayed for the rest of the night.

 **Please review and let me know if you have any ideas you want for the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed chapter 8.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors note: hey everyone sorry it took so long to get this chapter up I hope you all enjoy it though.**

 **Chapter 9**

After Shiorie took her shower she noticed that her father had the cooks make her favorite meal this evening. Pot roast medium rare with potatoes, carrots, and onion. After eating she did her homework for the night. When she had finished all of her homework she went in her bag and pulled out the book she had snatched from Yasuke and started reading it. Shiorie got a couple of chapters into the book when she got a phone call.

Shiorie picked up her phone to see that Kyoya was calling her. "Hello Kyoya" she said as she answered the phone.

"Hello Shio, what are you doing?" Kyoya said.

"Nothing really, I was reading a book called the Kama Sutra. Have you read it before?" She said slightly embarrassed.

"I can't say that I have but I do know what it is about. When did you get that book?" he asked.

"I checked it out of the library this afternoon when I went in for lunch. For being a book on different sexual positions it's actually a pretty interesting read." She said slightly less embarrassed. "Were you just calling to check up on me?"

"No, I did have something to ask you." Came his quick reply. "How would you feel if I stopped being a host and was just the manager this way, I wouldn't have to worry about you getting jealous with my clients fawning all over me?" he asked

After a couple of minutes Shiorie said. "Well I appreciate the sentiment of what you are trying to do Kyo-kun but I think that it would be in both of our best interests if you continued being a host because I am not the jealous type but your customers are and if they see you spending all your time with me that could result in some very serious problems for me."

After a short pause Kyoya responded. "I see your point. But once our engagement is finalized then I WILL be stepping back from my host duties and just become the groups manager."

"I guess I can't argue with you on that." Shiorie said. "What time are we going to see the headmaster tomorrow?"

"I will be picking you up about an hour before school starts. Tamaki has already let his father know that we will be coming to see him along with Mori and Hunny." He said coolly.

"Alright I will see you in the morning Kyo-kun" Shiorie said sweetly. "Good night."

"Good night Shiorie. I love you" Kyoya said before hanging up.

Shiorie sat there staring at her phone thinking. _Did Kyoya Ootori just tell me that he loved me and hung up?_

Shiorie decided to come out of her room and speak with her father and tell him the real story about her ex. She went to her fathers' study and knocked.

"Come in" Her father said

"Dad I need to talk to you, and I would like you to focus on what I have to tell you." She said calmly.

"Alright sweetheart you have my undivided attention." He said

Shiorie told her father about how Kyoya had stopped talking to her and how she had started dating Yasuke. She also told him about how she overheard him talking with his friends and what had happened when she went to break up with him. After she finished talking with her father Shiorie left because he said he had a few phone calls to make.

So Shiorie went to her room and read some more before going to bed. She woke up 2 hours before she normally would have because Kyoya was picking her up for school. Shiorie took a shower and got dressed in her uniform. When she came down for breakfast her father was there already eating an omelet and had one prepared for her.

"Morning Shiorie" Her father said.

"Morning dad. What are you doing up this early?" She said

"Well after we talked last night, I made a call to my friend who works in the Police department and got you a restraining order Yasuke will not be allowed within 50 feet of you at any point in time. Here is your copy and I asked that my friend personally deliver the copy to the young man."

"Dad thank you that should help Kyoya and the other not worry so much." She said as she started eating her breakfast. When she finished eating it was about time for Kyoya to pick her up. She gave her father a kiss before heading outside.

Before Shiorie could even make it down the steps Kyoya's limo pulled up and the driver opened the door for her, and she got in to see Kyoya waiting for her.

"Good morning Kyo-kun" Shiorie said cheerfully.

"Good morning shio you're in a good mood this morning." Kyoya said.

"I told my dad the truth about what happened between me and Yasuke." She said.

"Oh? And how did that go?" he asked curiously.

"Well I didn't know how to judge his reaction at first. And then this morning he handed me this." She said handing him the restraining order.

"A restraining order?" He asked confused.

"Yes, Yasuke got a copy as well my father has a friend in the police department and called in a favor. He is not allowed within 50 feet of me and if he breaks the restraining order then he will go to jail." She said confidently.

Kyoya sat quietly for a few minutes. "Well this changes things a bit. Although I would still like it if you would eat lunch with myself and the rest of the host club. I would rather have you close than risk him breaking the restraining order." He said.

"I will think about it but let's get through this meeting with Tamaki's dad first ok?" She said giving him a light kiss.

"I suppose that answer will do for now." He said giving her a smirk.

Just then the car stopped, and the driver opened the door. Shiorie got out of the car to see Hunny and Mori already there waiting for them.


End file.
